Bet
by JackInPaint
Summary: A simple bet. He didn't know it would go this far.


**Title:** Bet.

**Summary : **A simple bet. He never expect it would go this far.

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_Another sasuhina oneshot! Hope you guys will like it! Same as usual,_

_ENJOY!^^_

* * *

Bet.

Sasuke smirked "fine. I'll bet with you that I'll get a girl fall madly in love with me in that bookstore."

"Deal." Naruto grinned.

"Naruto, you are really an idiot. Bookstores girls are the easiest to get." Shikamaru shrugged and sighed.

"Why?"

"You get the girl when both of you share the common thing. Like if one reads twilight or something, you get her by telling how cool were vampires and werewolves." Kiba said confidently.

"What?! That means you will be getting my money alr!" Naruto grunted.

"Blame yourself for being an idiot." Sasuke shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

"Okay. Why don't we put it this way? You can't talk to her about the story she likes." Kiba said.

"Like how are we suppose to know will he cheat or something?" Naruto asked "Your idea is so brilliant, Kiba." He said sarcastically.

"Dumbass, we will put a hearing device on him!" Kiba smacked Naruto's head.

"I'm just testing you." Naruto looked away and said.

"Yea, like you were."

"This's so troublesome." Shikamaru leaned back and sighed.

.

.

Sasuke entered Konoha's largest bookstore. He walked down the stairs, towards the section where many girls would probably be at. The 'Romance' and 'Fantasy' section. He looked around, searching for an easy target. Of course, that would be a girl with plain face and dull outfit. This meant by she did not have any boyfriend or maybe, she doesn't even have a guy approached her before. That, for sure would be an easy target.

The girl with headphones on. No. He wouldn't want to disturb someone who is listening to music. That would definitely give her an impression that he was some music destroyer. He too doesn't like it when someone interrupted him while he was listening to his music.

Revealing outfit. Beautiful features. No. She probably had been hit on a thousand of times. And she might get sick of being hit on again. Though he knew that no girls would be able to resist him and that Naruto was definitely a dumbass to bet with him. But he likes a challenge.

Then a girl with long dark hair caught his eyes. She was looking around for books. Her face was plain. And as for her outfit... It was more of a guy outfit. _Challenging_. He smirked to himself and walked towards her.

He looked at the shelves that she was looking at took one book out "A romance genre for you?" He asked politely and put on his non resistible smile.

"Sorry but romance isn't my type." She shrugged and smiled.

_Then why the hell is she at this section._ He questioned himself mentally. "What's your type then?"

"What do you think?" She smiled and asked.

He looked at her and picked a book out from the shelf "Fantasy?" He smiled and passed her the book.

"No. I'm just saying this to you. Not all girls like Romance genre or Fantasy. I guess you picked the wrong girl up. I've seen you. Picking up girls in this bookstore?" She sighed "why don't you try the Music store out? There's plenty of girls there." She finished and smiled "And as for me, guess my genre." She pushed the book back to him and walked off.

"What?" He turned and watched as the girl walked up the stairs and waved to him.

_I've seen you_. She had seen him? He smirked to himself. Yes, he admitted that he had been placing bets with his friends to get a girl in this bookstore. But he didn't know that a girl would actually know what he was doing. _Challenging_.

.

.

"Dude, the bet isn't over yet." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Kiba continued laughing. "You look like an idiot!" Naruto blurted out and laughed even louder.

"I'll get her." He said.

"Are you serious? It's just a bet. All you have to do is to pay me a thousand. Not like a rich brat like you won't have it now." Naruto said, trying to hold his laughter in.

"I want this bet to go on. If I don't get her, I'll put good words for you in front of Sakura. And give you a thousand bucks." He smirked.

"Are you serious about this Uchiha?" Shikamaru looked at him. Finally, he was showing some interest in the topic "you are that sure you can get her?"

" Yes."

"Is she hot?" Kiba asked.

"Not really." Sasuke answered.

"Long hair?"

He nodded his head.

"Long hair girls are usually hot." Naruto added in.

"No. She is rather plain instead. Her eyes are pale ghostly. Her skin is fair. Maybe that's the only good point. Her outfit is like a guy." Sasuke said as he thought about her features. She wasn't that good looking.

.

.

Sasuke entered the bookstore and stopped when he was about to go to the Romance and Fantasy section_. Not all girls like Romance genre or Fantas_y. Her words repeated in his mind.

Horror? Crime and Mystery? Biography? Historical? Action? Tragedy?

Tragedy. Romeo and Juliet. He smirked to himself. The story of Romeo and Juliet is listed under the genre of Romance and Tragedy. That was probably why she was at the Romance section. He looked at the directory and made his way up to the third level. The Action, Horror and Tragedy section.

He looked around, hoping that he would be able to see her. He came back a week later, on the same day and exact time. He continued to look around and smirked to himself when he saw her.

He walked towards her and leaned against the shelf that she was looking at "hey." He tapped her "guess I'm right about your genre. Tragedy."

She turned and looked at him. Then she smiled "you're smart." She said and returned back to we searching.

"It's rather rare to see a girl who likes... Tragedy story." He said as he watched her searched.

"I'm definitely not a Sadist." She laughed. "Hinata, Hinata Hyugga." She held her hand out.

It's going good. He smirked and held her hand "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Anyway, are you trying to get me?" Hinata asked.

"What do you think?" He leaned in and asked.

She moved back "I guess so." She shrugged "but, since I know you are hitting on me, I would definitely not accept you." She smiled.

.

.

"Her name's Hinata." Sasuke said.

"Hinata?" Shikamaru raised his brow "long dark haired, usually dressed like a guy and her eyes is like pale?"

He nodded his head. "You know her?"

"Yea." He stretched "We went to the same college. She works at bakery."

"Hinata?! The long hair girl. Straight bangs and stutters when she talks?" Naruto exclaimed

"He just said yes to Shikamaru. You need to listen." Kiba sighed.

"this's definitely a small world dude." He laughed "we went to the same high school."

"She don't stutters." Sasuke said.

"She don't? She stuttered hell lots back then in high school! And..." Naruto smirked "she had a crush on me back then."

"She stopped her stuttering in college." Shikamaru said and leaned back, relaxing himself.

"You rejected her?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope! We went out for a little while. But we broke up in the end." Naruto shrugged.

"And the reason is...?"

"No reason." He grinned.

"Dude, are you some playboy back in high school?" Kiba asked.

"Which bakery she works at?" Sasuke kicked Shikamaru's leg, waking him up "Stop sleeping."

"This is troublesome." He sighed and sat up "I'm not sure. She didn't tell me where is it."

"Damn." Sasuke sighed.

"But she loves doing charity. So I guess this coming annual Konoha's carnival, she will be working there." Shikamaru smirked and said "but Sakura is going too. And that's for sure."

"Sakura-chan?!" Naruto eyes glittered.

.

.

"This carnival?" Sasuke stepped in with his friends.

"Yea, good luck finding her. I'm going to the cafe." Shikamaru waved and walked off.

"I'm coming with you." Kiba said.

"I'm going to find Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered.

Sasuke walked around the carnival. Most of the girls were squealing whenever he walked pass her. He sighed._ How the hell am I going to f—_ his thought was cut when he saw her at the cotton candy booth.

"Can I have one please?" He asked.

"You check on me?" She narrowed her eyes and questioned.

"No. I'm thinking that I can help the charity out too." He smiled "You do charity work here?" He questioned.

"Yea." She replied.

"So does this mean by anything?" He laughed a little and asked.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Konoha's big. And I met you here." He smiled "maybe this proves that you should accept me or something."

"This no mean anything bro." She said "and just to tell you, you're not my type."

"Hinata! Your next shift will be the kissing booth!" A lady with an extremely big chest ran passed her booth and shouted.

"Kissing booth!? No!" She shouted.

"Sorry Hinata, Ino wasn't able to make it! you have to take her place!"

"But ki—"

"Sorry!" The lady shouted back and ran off.

"Danm." she cursed. "oh, heres your cotton candy."

"Not willing to do the kissing booth?" Sasuke asked as he spin the cotton candy.

"No." She sighed.

"Thanks," he paid her the amount "see you later." He smirked and walked off.

.

.

Hinata sighed as she sat down on the chair of the kissing booth. She looked at the queue and gawked. It was long. Some of them were as young as pre-schoolers. Some were as old as her dad. Slowly, one by one, she kissed each customers._ I hate Ino._ She mentally noted. If she wasn't absent for today, she wouldn't have to do this.

She wiped her mouth after one customer and looked at the queue. He was there. Sasuke was there. He smirked at her and flashed ten tickets. How the hell was that even possible?! They were only allowed to buy one ticket at a time!

He mouthed 'I'm so going to make you fall madly in love with me.'

Hinata rolled her eyes. She hated this kind of person. Especially those who used their looks to get something they wanted. I bet he used his looks to buy ten tickets.

She eyed him as he moved nearer towards to being the next one to kiss her. When he was the next one, she cursed. Her day didn't seemed to go that well.

"Hinata, I'm taking over now." Sakura said and smiled.

She looked over to Sasuke and smiled. She stood up "thanks Sakura." She said loudly. Not really that loud but loud enough to let him hear.

"S-Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura squealed as she sat down and looked at her first customers.

"Oh Sakura, today's your day. He brought ten tickets for the sake of you." Hinata laughed.

She stood behind Hinata and laughed silently. She blowed a kiss to him and rolled her eyes before walking out of the booth. _God, I hate him_. She thought and walked towards the ladies. She washed her mouth many times, wanting to wash away all those saliva. Luckily for her, her first kiss was given away. To her ex boyfriend back then in high school.

She walked out of the washroom, only to see that guy she hated waiting for her "yes?" She asked.

"You are more than I expected." He said and sighed.

"It's just a bet." Hinata shrugged and smiled "so, how's the kissing thing with Sakura goes?"

"Shut up." He said bluntly and folded his arms.

"Alright, see you." She waved and walked passed him, only to have him grabbing her wrist and stopping her.

"Look, it's probably just a dumb bet between you and your friends. I won't fall for you." Hinata pulled her hand out and said, slight annoyed by him.

"Maybe I'm doing this not because of that damn bet." He said, causing Hinata to look at him with slight confusion.

"So, you are trying to say that you are really interested it me?"

He looked away "maybe?"

"Sometimes I imagined that maybe a hot and handsome dude would came up to me just like how you did earlier on and told me that he's interested in me. I'm thinking of saying a yes but on second thought, maybe not." She shrugged and laughed "look Sasuke, you're not my type."

"Naruto's your type then?" He said and smirked to himself when he caught her shocked face.

"You check on me?" She asked the question again.

"No," he shook his head "Naruto's the one that took the bet with me."

Hinata sighed. Somehow, she felt sad. Not because she still hadn't get over him but for her ex to take a bet with someone to hit on her?

"Don't worry. He doesn't know it's you when he took the bet." Sasuke smiled and said.

"I'm not worry." Hinata laughed.

.

.

"Hinata, thank you for taking over Ino." Tsunade smiled.

"You're welcome."

Hinata walked to the kissing booth and entered it, preparing to take off the curtains and board from inside but a voice stopped her.

" .ta." The voice said her name slowly.

She opened the curtain and sighed when she saw him "The carnival is closing soon. Everyone should be exiting now."

"I had two ticket left." He smirked and pulled out the pink ticket which represented for the Kissing booth.

"My shift ended." She said and closed the curtain, only to have him opened and leaned in, kissing her directly on her lips.

"What's t-that f-for?!" She moved back and glared at him.

"I'm a customer. A customer that hopes to help out in the charity." He smirked and placed the ticket on the table. "I've one more left."

"I already said, my shift ended." She frowned and wanted to close it again but he grabbed her hand.

"My s-shift e-ended!" She raised her voice.

"Your stuttering is back," he smirked "does this means you're nervous?"

"How do you know I—"

"Naruto told me that."

She sighed and wanted to close the curtain again but again, she was stopped.

"I've a ticket left. I'm doing this for the charity."

"No." Hinata replied immediately.

"For charity." He said.

Hinata had always wanted to help those children who are homeless or those with disease that need a large amount of money for their medications. That was why she started charity work. _I've kissed so many others_. She thought and sighed. _Just him. The last one. For the children who are starving. My lips are their hope. _

"Fine." She sighed and looked him.

He smirked and leaned in slowly. Soon, their lips met each other. The kiss was passionate. Hinata felt the electricity. She pulled away, only to have him holding onto her, preventing her from pulling away.

The kiss lasted for about 20 seconds. She pulled away and blushed. "Bye." She closed the curtain, only to have it opened again "what now?!"

"Nothing," he smiled and kissed her forehead "I hope you'll like Romance genre. Since our love story requires that and not tragedy." He finished and waved before walking away.

Hinata touched her forehead and screamed in her mind. _I hate him! I hate him! _

Sasuke turned and looked towards the kissing booth. She was hitting her head. _Retard._ He smirked to himself. It was just a dumb bet between him and that dobe. He didn't know that it would go this far. _ This is probably one of the best bet that dobe ever suggested._


End file.
